


Inconsistent Infatuation

by 90sgillovny



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sgillovny/pseuds/90sgillovny
Summary: Collection of (very short, but cute) one shots that usually come to me at 3 in the morning. There are a couple I think I might want to turn into longer fics if people like them. (Each chapter does not follow a story, hence, inconsistent infatuations)





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t know how to tell him, sometimes it feels like I don’t have to - like I just know that he knows. But sometimes I feel like I want to shake the life out of him and scream it in his stupid face. It’s at the most inconvenient times that my heart decides to ache for Fox Mulder. When he’s pissing me off or when he’s not here. I just want to kiss him to shut him up or to be able to tell him to come home. But when he’s here, I’m too scared. I’m scared that on days like this, when we’re sat having lunch at his desk and I can feel his leg getting closer to mine by the minute, that that’s just what it is for him. Lunch.   
“Mulder, that’s your 24th attempt in the last 7 minutes!” I’m laughing so hard that my stomach hurts as I watch him throwing grapes in the air and getting them nowhere near his mouth.   
“You are making such a mess.” Im perched on the edge of his desk, attempting to eat my salad.   
“You could do better?” He asks, I can see where this is going. I raise an eyebrow   
“Yes” I respond without hesitation and immediately regret it as I watch him line up a grape to throw at my face.   
I let out a squeal as I thrust myself forward in a feeble attempt to catch the fruit and tumble off the desk and into Mulder’s lap. My head is screaming for me to get up, my heart is weighing me down so heavy that I don’t feel like I could stand even if I wanted to, and my arms instinctively wrap round his neck, as his arms go round my waist without a second thought.   
“I-“ my voice croaks, I’m not sure either of us know where this is going. But it has to go somewhere.   
“I know, scully. I know.” His smile beaming up at me, me reaches behind me and takes the last grape, throwing in the air and catching it perfectly between his teeth and swallowing it.   
I wonder if my brain left my head because next thing I know my lips are on his and his hands aren’t around my waist anymore. I feel him move under me and the kiss gets deeper.   
“I have to say it.” I whisper into the crook of his neck. I feel him nodding.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

A deep throaty laugh escapes scullys mouth, it sounds like it came from her soul and mulder is certain that he felt it in his. Moments like this, sheer happiness where they find their fingers intertwined over his desk at lunch, that makes him want to burn the confirmation for the second motel room that scully will be sleeping in - then he remembers that he’s just her spooky partner. The man she was sent to babysit. His face must drop instantly because he can feel the familiar squeeze of a hand.   
“You okay, mulder?” It’s almost a whisper.   
“Yeah, yes. I’m just- I was just thinking”  
Scully raises an eyebrow in that way she always does.   
“About us.” He forgets to finish his sentence, or he doesn’t know how to.   
“Us?” She says like there’s absolutely nothing strange about the fact that her fingers are tracing circles around Mulder’s knuckles, like it doesn’t make him want to sit like that in his office until the day they both die.   
Fuck this. He thinks and he’s not sure if it was out loud or not.   
“Yeah scully, us. I’m thinking about us. In fact, I’m not just thinking about is right now, I’m thinking about us when I’m sitting here alone, when I’m at my apartment and I’m hovering over the call button, when I’m trying to sleep but my mind is screaming at me to get in the car and turn up at your door.”   
Scully’s giving him this look. He doesn’t know what it is and it scares the shit out of him.   
“I did that. Two nights ago. I sat in my car outside your building like a goddamn stalker for 3 hours. I thought I was gonna explode. I’m thinking about opening your door and walking right in but I can’t tell you I was a hundred percent sure whether it was to kiss you or kill you.”   
Now Mulder’s giving her a look. And she knows what it is. She’s seen it. After forehead kisses or when he’s apologising for things that aren’t his fault. It’s pure adoration and it makes her want to die. Not right now, but with him, old and grey in their huge house and surrounded by college graduate grandkids and top range FBI agent kids.   
“The next time I see that look on your face it better be less than 3 inches from mine.” It almost sounds like a snarl as she says it and before her brain can even register the movement, he’s on her side of the desk and she can taste the grapes he ate for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head is fuzzy from the sheer panic that’s been coursing through her since she got the call. She doesn’t quite know how her body ended up at the hospital. She’s almost certain she drove, she’s positive that she shouldn’t have.   
“M-Mulder. Fox. He... He’s here?” She knocks over a stackof files on the nurses station but she barely notices. She’s only focused on the direction the nurse is pointing in.   
“305”   
Scully’s running for his life and hers, she feels like this hallway’s never going to end. She hesitates for less than a second, preparing herself for the worst.   
“Oh.” She lets out a sob so pained that you’d easily mistake her for having the gunshot wound to the chest.   
She’s walking over to his bed, legs shaking and vision blurry. She wraps her arms around him and her face fits perfectly in the crook of his neck.   
“D- Dana.”   
“Oh. You’re awake. You’re alive. I was so scared. I love you. I love you so much, I was so scared. I thought-“ She finds her lips leaving kisses on his exposed shoulder, his neck, his jawline, his cheekbone, his temple. His hand lifts to her cheek and he guides her lips to his and he’s heartbroken that he can taste the salt from her tears. But he’s kissing her in a way that they both knew would mean their hearts were never going to hurt the way they do now ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Soulmate AU)

“You know we’re soulmates, right?” Mulder leans back in his chair. Watching Scully flicking through a book, her eyes peer over the top. She doesn’t say anything but there’s a tugging in her chest. She’d heard Mulder talk before about how soulmates have these similarities, markings or sometimes psychic links with each other. It wasn’t Scully’s usual inclination to believe in something she had seen no proof of, but she would admit - not to Mulder, though - there was something comforting about the idea that we all have someone with whom we’ll always have a connection with.   
“Is this something you’ve decided on your own, or do you have a further explanation?” She questioned, leaning forward in her chair opposite Mulder at his desk.   
“No, it’s definitely the case, Scully. I mean, I can’t be sure of course - unless you show me your soulmate marking.”   
This is where Scully rolls her eyes and Mulder gives her that look, like it physically pains him when she doesn’t believe in him.   
“May I see it?”   
“No, you may not.”  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”  
Scully scoffed as she finished drinking her tea and excused herself to A.D. Skinners office as he’d called her to come in after work. 

-

Scully is standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom while she brushes her teeth. She feels something irritating under her bra but it’s not a feeling she’s ever had before. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s not an itch either. She pulls up her shirt to the bottom of her bra and she notices the freckle she always had there is a different shape now. The doctor in her is immediately concerned but after a further exam, her eyes widen as she realises this freckle is in the shape of two letters.   
“It can’t be...” she whispers to herself, running her fingers over the marking.   
“You found it then?” A voice comes from the corner of what was Scully’s bathroom but now seems to me an empty, dark room. Scully doesn’t recognise the room, but she’d know that voice anywhere.   
“Mulder, where are we?” A shadow emerges from where the voice is coming from, she’s worried for a second that it might not be her partner but she lets out a sigh of relief when she confirms that it’s him.   
“Cute jammies.” He says, poking her gently in the ribs.   
“Where are we, Mulder.” She repeats and Mulder knows by the tone not to beat around the point anymore.   
He sits down at a table that Scully knows wasn’t there 5 seconds ago, but for some reason, doesn’t feel the need to question it and joins her partner at the table.   
“So... did you find it?”  
“Find what?”  
“This.” He lifts up his shirt to where Scully had noticed her newly shaped freckle earlier.   
“DS” she whispers.   
“That’s you.” Mulder has that grin on his face that he always has when he knows he’s right about something.   
“You still haven’t told me where we are.” Her voice is demanding and if Mulder’s honest, even if they are in a dream, she still makes him nervous.   
“This, Scully, is your dream. Or it could be mine - I can never really tell. I’m guessing this is you though because I’m not usually still at work when the sandman visits.” He gestures to the fact that he’s still wearing his work suit.   
“Oh, okay. So I’m dreaming? That makes sense. I thought I was going crazy when I saw your name tattooed on my ribs.”   
Mulder’s eyes lit up.   
“You really have my name?” He appeared right in front of Scully almost instantly. He gripped at her waist.   
“Yeah- Yeah, I think it’s you. Look-“ Before she could finish her sentence, Mulder’s hands are sliding across Scully’s stomach and lifting her shirt.   
“FM” he whispers and before Scully can say anything, he disappears. 

-

“Scully?”   
“Scully?”  
“Scully!”  
Scully snorts quietly as she awakes.   
“M-Mulder... How did you? Why...” she sighs in defeat and shuffles over, Mulder immediately fills the space.   
“You were in my dream.” They both say at the same time and Scully looks like she’s seen a ghost.   
“What I found out in the dream, it woke me up and I had to come over. I had to see you.” He told her, his finger circling where her marking was over her shirt.   
“It’s not real, Mulder. It was a dream.”   
“How do you explain how we were both consciously in each other’s dreams? How do you explain my marking? Can you just show me? Then we’ll know. If it’s not there then I’m sorry and I won’t bother you with it again.”   
“What if- what if there is... something. Say that ‘soulmates’ do exist. Say you do have my name-“ She took a sharp breath as Mulder took her hand to calm her down.   
“What? You’re scared you’ll have mine? I know I’m just your spooky partner, we don’t have to act on anything, that’s not why-“   
“No.” She shook her head and pressed her forehead against Mulder’s.   
“If this is all real and you have my name, what if I don’t have yours? What if it really was just a dream - and now you’re lying in my bed in this shitty motel room and I’m crying over the possibility of you not being my ‘soulmate’ and your hand has been up my shirt the whole time and it is killing me. I feel like a stupid teenager.”   
Mulder puts his free hand on the back of Scully’s neck and pulls her into a kiss.   
“Marking or no marking, I’m all in if you are.” He whispers and Scully responds by sliding a leg over each side of Mulder and kissing him back.   
As shirts, shoes and ties are discarded, Scully’s exposed skin shivers under Mulder’s touch as he runs his fingers over his initials above her ribs.   
“Looks like you’re stuck with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

I can see Mulder wriggling around on the chair adjacent to my side of the bed. I feel a pang of guilt, until I remember he’s the one who refused to get into the bed. Until I remember he was the one who booked the wrong room. But I still feel for him, curled up in a chair that even if probably struggle to even sit on comfortably. I reach for his shirt that he’d so haphazardly left practically swinging from the lampshade on the side table. He’s close enough that I can flick him in the face, I laugh as he snorts awake. “Hmph?” He says rubbing his eyes. “Get in the bed, Mulder.”. I can see his brain ticking but I think he’s too tired to think of a suggestive comment this time. He rolls off the chair and literally climbs over me to get to his side of the bed. I don’t complain about the unnecessary manoeuvre because I’ve already half gone back to sleep. 

It’s not until my eyes flicker open that I realise my eyelashes are too close to something and that my leg is trapped. I blink hard to find my head is in the crook of Mulder’s neck and my leg is in between his. I don’t know what to do or think or say, or what he’ll say when he wakes up and has me practically on top of him. I try to slip back over to my side but Mulder pulls me back in what I thought was his sleep, until he whispers in my ear. “I think you had a nightmare.” I don’t know what he’s talking about for a second until I see the guns and the blood in my head and I let out a shaky gasp. “It’s okay” Mulder whispers and nuzzles into the top of my head. “You were crying, Dana. But I couldn’t wake you up. I didn’t know what to do so I just-“. I don’t get to hear the end of his sentence because I’m kissing him. “Thank you.” I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

He wishes he could tell if the way Scully’s eyes glaze over when he’s rambling about sentient computers or little grey men was a result of disinterest, disapproval or arousal. He was almost certain it wasn’t the latter. Except right now.   
“You see uhhh- the... the direction this case is headed looks to be-“ he can’t finish his sentence partly because the whiskey makes his tongue feel double the size it should be and because Dana Scully is 3 inches from his face.   
“No, come on, I’m interested!” She exclaimed, her eyes like marbles glistening under the lamplight.   
“Nah, you don’t care about this crap.” He dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand.   
“Yeah, Fox. I’ve been through all these past years because I don’t care about your crap” she made quote marks in the air and Mulder laughed.   
“Fox?”  
“Sorry, the whiskey. Makes my head fuzzy, gives me these crazy ideas that we’re friends.” She sloshes the whiskey around in the glass and swigs the last of it before Mulder takes it from her lips. Her eyes widen.   
“You think we’re not friends?” He asks, pouring two fresh glasses.   
”Sometimes. But you think I’m dull and I think you’re-“  
“Dana Scully you are a lotta things, but dull? Definitely isn’t one of them.”   
“I’m only those things because of you. None of those things would’ve happened if-“ Scully stopped dead in her sentence because she knows how it sounds. Her head drops as she circles her fingers around the rim of her glass  
“If it wasn’t for me. I know... I’m sorry.”   
Scully chokes somewhere between a sob and whispering “No.” she shakes her head, not ready to look up at him.   
“No, you’re right. You should hate me. Why don’t you hate me, Scully?” Mulder feels himself getting agitated, angry, at himself. He should’ve learned by now not to drink hard liquor after a bad case turnout.   
Scully looks up at him now, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek.   
“I think we both know the answer.” She whispers.   
Mulder reaches for Scully’s hand and intertwines their fingers.   
“I don’t deserve you.”  
“Well, you got me.” She smiles up at him through her eyelashes and he can’t take it anymore.   
The distance between them is non-existent as the force of his kiss knocks Scully backwards onto the couch. She buries her face into the crook of his neck and leaves kisses she knows will haunt him for days.


	7. Chapter 7

His hand slips into hers at least 4 times in a single day, like it’s the most natural thing in the world and the top drawer they have in each other’s apartments full of the others clothes has some connotations of a relationship. So why does it come as a surprise to Dana Scully when the knock on the door turns out to be Mulder, blind drunk, on one knee, brandishing a silver ring.

“Mulder, what-“ She doesn’t get to finish her sentence.

“Marry me, Dana Scully.” He tries to hold the ring up, but the whiskey has an effect on his balance and he ends up on his knees, arms wrapped around Scully’s waist.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me.” She tangles her fingers in his hair, again, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and like he isn’t asking a woman he’s never kissed to marry him.

“What? Worse than the aliens?” He mumbles into the fabric on her tshirt at her stomach.

“Nothing’s worse than the aliens. Get inside before someone calls the police.” She takes his hands and drags him stumbling inside. She settles him on the couch and goes to the kitchen to make him a tea, flipping the switch on the kettle and leaning against the counter to take a breath. _What the fuck is going on?_

“It’s okay if you don’t love me. I wouldn’t love me either. I’m actually a bit of an asshole” Mulder said, eyes fixed on the redhead settling down on the table only a few inches opposite him.

“Well, if I’d known you were bringing the pity party I’d have made snacks.” She smirked.

“I’m serious.”

“You’re not an asshole.”

“But you don’t love me?”

Scully shook her head and laughed. “You know, for someone so smart, you really are an idiot.”

Mulder sat his cup of tea down on the table and leaned back into the couch and let out a sigh of defeat.

“If you’re not going to marry me, can you just sit with me?”

Scully crawled onto the couch, resting her head on Mulder’s shoulder and swinging her legs over his lap. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“This is definitely married couple stuff.” He mumbled, his eyelids flickering as he fought sleep.

“Shut up, Mulder.” She gently kissed his jawline. “Get some sleep.” She whispered.

-

The sunlight and the weight of Scully is what wakes Mulder the next morning. The memory of how he got there is hazy, but the events that occurred in Dana Scully’s house last night are all too fresh in his mind.

“Good morning, fiancé” Scully teased, their hands still intertwined, Mulder lifted them up to check for evidence of engagement.

“I didn’t?” He rubbed his eyes as if it would erase the flashbacks he was having to the night before.

“Oh, you did.” Scully laughed, gesturing to the open ring box on the table infront of them.

“You said no?”

“I don’t like to get engaged before the third date.”

“That seems fair.” He nodded, a silence filled the air until Scully took a deep breath and stood up from where they had slept.

“We could, you know...” She trailed off, almost regretting starting the sentence. Mulder just looked up at her, waiting for the rest.

“Have a third date. One day. I don’t know, if you wanted.” Her face flushed and she turned away before she could witness the stupid grin on her partners face.

“Yeah, maybe, one day - if you wanted.” He beamed, standing up to gather his things. “I’ll see you at work, Scully.”

“Sure, fine, whatever.” She smirked as she closed the door behind him.

-

When Scully arrived in the basement of the FBI building a few hours later, the last thing she expected to be greeted with was Mulder’s desk, cleared of files and replaced by candles.

“Mulder, it’s me” She called out to a seemingly empty room.

A few seconds later, Mulder appears from the hallway carrying two sweet-smelling brown takeout bags.

“What’s this?” She asked, watching Mulder unpack the bags onto the table.

“It’s waffles.” He waves the plastic container in the air.

“No... Like, what _is_ this?”

“Oh, well, the first date famously comes before the third date.” He held out his hand for Scully to lead her to her seat - a swivel chair on the opposite side of his desk. He waves his hand when she doesn’t accept it.

“You really don’t have to - I get that you had had a drink, I don’t expect-“

“Scully.” He steps close enough to reach her hand and grab it to pull her closer.

“Yeah?” Her breath shaky from the sudden close proximity and the hand on her lower back.

His hand cups her face and proposals don’t usually come before first kisses, but Fox Mulder and Dana Scully never were ones to do things by the book.


End file.
